Second Year: Ministers and Relationships
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Series have been turned into short-stories. Second year has begun and deal with a semi-typical day of the Next Generation.


They are going to be in short stories, okay. Sorry but with school and all, I don't have much time for a full length story. Hope that's okay.

**Second Year: Ministers and Relationships**

A month into the new school year and already the trio was swamped. Rose had dragged Albus and Scorpius into the library a lot in the passed week. At that exact moment, one could find Rose nose deep in a book, Albus half asleep, and Scorpius debating if he should run out of the library or join Albus in lala land. He stared at Rose's book cover in boredom, he was so zoned in on the fancy E of the books title that he jumped out of his seat when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Scorpius, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." it was Mai, holding some class books.

"No problem, I was just... just slightly out of it. Care for a seat?" asked Scorpius with a smile as he pulled a seat for her.

"ZZZZzzz." Albus had finally fallen asleep, drool slowly escaping onto his book.

"Oh Albus, wake up!" said Rose, who nudged his head, causing him to fall on the floor.

"ZZZzzz!!"

"Is he okay?" asked Mai as Albus hadn't even so much as flickered an eyelash.

"I... I think so." said Scorpius with a shrug, Rose nodded.

"Oh, I was wondering if one of you two understood the Transfigiration process, because I am completely lost on how to turn a rat into a tea cup." said Mai, opening her book.

"What confuses you?" asked Rose.

"How too, when I use the spell its just squeaks and bites me." said Mai.

"Concentrate better. Just focus." said Rose.

"I do." said Mai, with a deep sigh.

"Imagine the process." said Scorpius, Rose gave him an odd look, "Sounds weird, but I close my eyes when I do it, and imagine how it looks when they change."

"This would explain how three out of four rats escaped." said a groggy Albus getting back in his chair.

"But the fourth one worked didn't it." muttered Scorpius.

"You also turned it back into a rat when Ursa was holding it." said Rose.

"I don't feel right. Animals are born animal and should remain animals, not tea cups." sighed Scorpius.

"Speaking of public speeches, I read about your father's in the Daily Prophet." said Mai quickly.

"Speech?" Scorpius' eyebrow raised.

/

"I havn't read the prophet today." said Albus, pulling it out of his bag.

"Me either... because SOMEONE," Scorpius looked at Albus, "swiped it."

"No way!" shouted Rose as she looked at the front page.

"What is it?" asked Scorpius

"It's your dad." said Scorpius with a smile.

"Let me see the article." said Scorpius, yanking the prophet from Albus, and reading the headline.

"Read it Out loud." said Rose.

"Kingsley to Retire. 'Kingsley Shaklebolt, our minister for the last two decades, has announced his retirement. Kingsley told reporters'..."

"Go a little faster, please." said Rose.

"I want to hear what Kingsley said." said Albus with a pout.

"Just get to the main jiff of the article, Al can read it later." said Rose as Scorpius looked between the two.

"Fine. New electives for the minister of magic have quite a few different stand points, blah, blah, blah. The electives for new minister of magic candidates are tied up between Arfinius Kramrite and Draco Malfoy... What?" Scorpius stared in disbelief at the text and picture of his father and what he assumed what the other candidate, "My dad didn't say..."

"Wonder why Uncle Harry didn't run too." said Rose, taking the article from Scorpius.

"Mum would kill him, that's why." said Albus with a shrug, "So he didn't say anything in the letter from breakfast."

"No, not a word." said Scorpius, slightly taken a back, normally his father told him things like this.

"Your mum's better looking then Kramrite's wife. She looks so borish." said Mai.

"Uh, Thanks. But, I don't understand." said Scorpius, his father had never even shown any interest in running for office at all.

"Hey, my dad supports yours." said Albus with a broad grin as he continued reading the article.

"Really?" asked Rose, eyes wide.

"Yeah it says..." Albus was cut off.

"Good morning!" Dominique came walking over with a rather cheeky smile, fixing her Gryffindor tie.

"It was good." muttered Rose, glaring at her book.

"Morning Dominique." said Scorpius, writing a letter to his father.

"Call me Dom." she said in slight annoyance.

"Rosie, can I use your ink." said Scorpius, looking at his empty ink bottle.

"Sure." said Rose, hiding a chuckle at Dominique's distasteful expression.

"I'm hungry." murmured Albus in a deep sigh.

"Me too." said Hugo, plopping down in the chair next to him, "Can I borrow a tie from one of you two tomorrow, I seemed to have misplaced all mine."

"Your both always hungry." said Rose with a groan.

"Oh no!" Albus jumped up as he looked at his watch and ran out of the library.

"What was that?" asked Hugo, eyebrow raised as he leaned back in his chair, grabbing a book from his sister.

"Must have forgotten something." shrugged Scorpius.

Albus dashed through the hallways, trying his best to avoid running into people. He ran down two stair cases and on the last one her slid down the banister. He had to admit, when he wasn't in so much of a hurry, that would just be a fun thing to do. He barley dodged Professor Creevey, the charms teacher. He ran through the Great Hall, giving a wave to Alison at the Gryffindor table, who was talking to a Ravenclaw third year. He ran onto the grounds, almost slipping on the still dewed grass. He nearly slid into the lake at one point, but he managed to get to the docks with not as much trouble. He leaned over and took some deep breaths. He looked at the empty docks and slumped. He looked at his watch, he couldn't have expected her to wait for a half an hour. He sighed and walked back to the castle, hoping to see her somewhere.

"That's two saturdays in a row." he muttered to himself bitterly.

"Hey Albus." it was Lynn, she was sitting under a tree.

"Morning Lynn, what's up?" asked Albus, taking a moment to stop and chat.

"Nothing much. If your looking for Seri, she was headed back inside, something about her common room." said Lynn.

"Oh, thanks!" Albus was running again, "Bye Lynn!"

"Strange kid." said Lynn giving a wave and a smile.

"My brother?" asked James, plopping down next to her.

"Yes, he missed his date." said Lynn.

"Don't let him hear you call it that. I said it once and he went all, "It's called friendship" on my arse. It was annoying." said James, his arm wrapped around Lynn's waist.

"Friends can have dates, but there still dates." said Lynn, "We had friendly friend dates before."

"I'm sorry you felt that way, all those 'dates' where actually dates. Well I'd hoped they where." said James, re-thinking a lot of things.

"No James, those Quidditch 'practices' where me trying to get you to ask me out on a formal date." sighed Lynn, putting her book down.

"Sorry I never asked you." shrugged James.

"No, you just pinned me to a tree and snogged me... but we have to go on ONE dinner date in out relationship, got it." said Lynn, eyebrows furrowed.

"Fine by me." said James, leaning his head against the tree and closing his eyes.

Rose walked down one of the library isles in deep thought. She was in the muggle romance section for some reason. She really couldn't figure out why, then she remembered. It was right across from deadly potions books. She picked up romeo and juliet and read the back-cover, she'd read it before and then she remembered Scorpius had borrowed it a week ago. She sighed, and then glared at Dominique who was again flirting with Scorpius, who was ignoring it. She thought about Scorpius for once. She honestly just liked him as a friend, but she didn't want Dominique messing with him. He was cute, smart... she thought about it for a second longer. She just wanted this stupid challenge to end. She wasn't going to give up thought, that was just not Weasley-Granger. She leaned against the book case and started reading another book. Then something hit her, what if, what if he actually liked her. Then she'd be doing the exact thing she was trying to stop Dominique from doing. She needed to think of a new strategy and fast, before it got to far into the game.

"Rosie?" she dropped the romance novel she'd been staring blankly at for the last minute.

"Yeah Scorpius." said Rose, as he picked up the book for her.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to go somewhere else. Dom's getting a little annoying. I'm twelve, I have no interest in her, does she not get it." he sighed.

"She's always been a bit annoying. Where do you want to go?" asked Rose, putting the book back.

"Anywhere," he smiled in relief, "Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't play this stupid challenge game, okay." he forced himself to say.

"Oh... ohm. Okay." said Rose, "Don't ever date Dom."

"Your scaring me, don't ever say Dom and date in a sentence again. I might be ill." said Scorpius.

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Don't." said Scorpius as they headed down the hall.

"Dom wants you."

"Eww, oh god. THE NIGHTMARES!" yelled Scorpius.

"Shh, I was joking." said Rose with a laugh.

"Don't ever do something like that again." said Scorpius, his arm hanging over Rose.

"Only if you promise me the same. You will never taunt me about dates. You know, as a future reference." said Rose.

"You? Date? Haha, who would be insane enough. Your a psycho." said Scorpius.

"Git." sighed Rose, crossing her arms.

"Thank you." said Scorpius, with a very sad attempt at a smirk.

"Score?"

"That's new... ohm, yes?" asked Scorpius.

"Never smirk, you look like your trying to pop a squat when you do it." giggled Rose.

"Such a lady." said Scorpius, dripping with sarcasm.

"And I will brainwash your sister when she's born." said Rose.

"Malfoy's only have sons." said Scorpius, "I think... normally they only have one child too."

"Do you want a brother?" asked Rose.

"More then a sister." he sighed.

"I curse you with many sisters." she giggled.

"How dare you." gasped Scorpius, then both laughed.

Fred sat in detention happily, for the first time. Normally James tried to land himself in it with him, but Fred had asked him not too. You see, Fred was planning. The first step was getting in trouble in every Transfigiration class possible. This had landed him weekend detention with a very much annoyed Ursa. She was sick of these detentions. They wasted her only time to get things done. She looked up from her desk, to see a rather content Fred leaning on his hands pompously.

"Did you finish your lines." sighed Ursa.

"Yes." said Fred.

"Then go." she muttered and went back to grading papers.

"Did you grad my sisters yet?" asked Fred.

"Roxanne's? Yes, excellent mind for a Gryffindor." she teased.

"You know we're not just muscles you know." said Fred, glad to talk for once.

"I can tell." she said, glancing up from her paper just for a second.

"Ouch. That stung. Quite a lot of venom there." said Fred.

"I try." she sighed.

**END... for now.**


End file.
